Romping Sex with Moony and Padfoot
by Alice Ink
Summary: "Bad Dog," He huffed kissing me letting his tongue run over my lips. He pulled away our eyes never breaking contact. "I'm going to teach you how to be a good boy". Follow Moony and Prongs through out Hogwarts to see all the places were they have good sex


**well I brought you a present….no not really. Sorry. I'm awkward with writing introductions or author's notes.….phones ringing…be back…it was a 1800 number. Anyway I don't want to give away the story but it's hard so you **_**have **_**to read it! Read it. Love it. Enjoy it. Go all out crazy on it. I don't care. I mean who doesn't like magic right. Oh if you are looking for some music to help you while you write your harry potter fanfics, there are two songs that I listened to while writing this and they are called "Wizard Love" ~ Meekakitty Ft Heyhihello and then there is "Slytherin Night" ~ WinterSpringPro ft Meekakitty those songs give good inspiration too if you listen to them over a billion times like I did. After the billionth time listening to them you start singing them by heart in the shower. Oaky one more thing, before I leave you to reading. This is YAOI so if you don't know what that means it means ITS TWO GAY GUYS GOING AT IT WITH EACH OTHER, in other means its sex with two guys, so be happy about it. If you don't like yaoi then don't read this fic and don't bash it either cuz I have no time for your petty comments. And don't read it just cuz your looking to bash it. Just don't read it if you're not into gay sex get it. got it. good. One more thing. I do NOT own any of the Marauder characters they all belong to a lovely J.K. Rowling. I do not claim to have owner ship of her characters. Okay see you on the other side of this fanfic~ enjoy**

* * *

><p>He puts his arm around my waist, his right hand going into the inside pocket of my robe his slim fingers start to probe my ribcage as if to tickle me but I don't even flinch. I know who it is before I take my eyes off the thick black print that's in the book I am reading. I can smell him from a mile away and still know who it is. His scent now was so over powering. It was Sirius. I can feel my eyes start rolling. What does he want now? I pretended like he is not even there and move my eyes like they would have been reading something if they hadn't been disturbed by someone, a certain someone. He rests his chin on my shoulder and starts to scan the page in which I had been reading. I know that he is scanning the page because he always reads over my shoulder; I don't even have to look at him to know.<p>

His cheek slightly brushes against mine and I know that he did it on purpose. His skin feels flushed as if he just came in from playing a practice game of quidditch with Prongs in the cold December air. He always likes to disrupt my reading as if my reading was taking away time from him and things he wanted to do. Sirius wanted to do a lot of things. Some of them didn't involve me reading. I can feel his body shift as he wraps his other arm around me his fingers start to trail themselves up and down my stomach. His chest brushed up against my shoulder as he leans over me. Just my luck he had been playing quidditch. I can feel his thick leather chest pad through his robes. I still pretend like he is not there, I flip the very large crinkled yellow page of the book I got from the restricted section of the library and pretend to keep reading.

"Hey I wasn't done reading that" He protest, like a little kid who had just gotten a chocolate frog taken away from him.

"Well I was" I say almost as if I don't care that he is standing right behind me, practically throwing his body on top of mine. But I do care. He is being very distracting to me right now. And being a distraction gets me nowhere, it just makes me think of certain things Sirius and I like to do when I'm distracted. I know he wants that something and there is only one thing Sirius ever wants. I smirk at the thought of it.

"But-" I cut him off by slamming the book closed dust flitters from the rest of the yellow pages. I rest my head in my palms. Opening my eyes I noticed that the Gryffindor common room was empty. No one sat by the marble stone fire place or in any of the big over stuffed patchy red armchairs no one was even sitting at the table with me. The big red and golden common room seemed lonely. Where had every one gone to? Where was Prongs even he should have come back with Sirius unless…..Lucius (Lucy). That's it Prongs was probably with Lucy and everyone else was at dinner. Fuck. Where was every one? I had never seen the Gryffindor common room so empty and quiet. It was almost too quiet.

"Is something bothering you Moony" Sirius whispered seductively in my ear his warm breath lingers for a moment on my chilled skin. He only calls me Moony when he was in the mood. Depending on his mood this would either end up with us in the library, prefect's bathroom, on the quidditch pitch, maybe in our very own dorm. Today his mood was jumbled so it could be all of those places. He brushes his lips against the bottom of my earlobe.

"There are a lot of things bothering me," I say as I look out the window. I totally ignore his gesture for us to take this into the bedroom. Well my bed. That's where we usually ended up, in my bed. It has started to snow. The thick flakes stick to the clear glass pain then disappear. I got a cold shiver down my spine. Was there even a fire in the fire place? I glanced over. The fire had gone out only coals and ashes now. How long had I been sitting at that table before Sirius came over and bothered me. How long had I been alone? Or out of it? A lot of different questions rang through my head at this moment.

"Snivellus was with Lily again, Lucy came to me looking for Prongs and Wormtail has gone missing again, also Trelawney asked me to go to Hogsmeade with her the next school trip." I let out a heavy sigh. Why were all of these people's problems mine all of a sudden? As if I was able to fix all of it? All I wanted was to be with Sirius and not have to deal with any of it.

"You told her no didn't you?" Sirius said in a tone that sounded as if he was jealous. His fingers went still at my sides, as if the tickling did anything at all. I could almost feel the tension building up inside him. It was kind of enjoyable.

I liked it when he was jealous of anyone else other then Prongs and Wormtail getting to spend time with me. I rolled my eyes at thought of Sirius being jealous of me with another person, a girl being that other person. A light grin played over my lips.

"Well we are friends and I…well I don't think I used the word no at all in the conversation I was having with her it was quite lovely you know" I said this just to let it get at him. I said this just to let it sink in deep so it would always lay right underneath his skin. I didn't feel like playing nice right now. I was in a mood of my own. I tapped my fingers along the thick leather cover of the book that sat on the table in front of me. The snowflakes continue to fall thicker now like marshmallows as I watched it fall on to the grounds of the school.

"Remus….really are you kidding me? Out of all people" he sounded really jealous. He pulled his hands out from under my robes and took a step away from the table. I knew I hit a nerve because for the past year it's been known throughout the whole school that Trelawney was in love with me, it's not a hidden fact. I guess she just couldn't resist a wolf when she saw one. But neither could Sirius.

"What's wrong with Trelawney Sirius?" I could almost hear my smirk. He turned towards me arms crossed over that broad chest of his. I couldn't look at Sirius while he stood there. Wearing his quidditch uniform didn't help the fact that I had lingering ideas in my head about us and the fact that he was being pouty over Trelawney wasn't helping either. I could feel my mood shift into a whole new direction.

"Well it's just that she is a bit weird. No I take that back she is bloody fucking weird. She is as weird as the underside of Merlin's beard. The way she carries around that crystal ball and tells anyone who will listen that she is going to marry you. And her hair can you believe that and those glasses can they make her eyes look any more like a fly's?" He huffed. He didn't like Trelawney; really I don't think anyone did. I smiled to myself. I knew he didn't like Trelawney and there was only one reason. It was because Trelawney liked me.

I turned sideways in the chair I was sitting in to get a better look at him. His usually smooth pale cheeks were a light pink. And his thick black hair was messy like it usually was as if he had just gotten out of bed, usually for him he would have just gotten out of his bed or mine. At this angle his face seemed more pointed and jagged than it actually was. He was looking down at me with that look that meant he usually wanted to have a good hot fuck roll out of bed and play some quidditch and then fuck again. It was like all he wanted to do was have good hot romping sex. But it looked like there was something else in the stare he was giving me. Maybe that something else was the fact that I mentioned Trelawney. I looked away from him and smiled. I had gotten him. I felt powerful.

"I said no by the way just so you know" I said looking back up at him my devilish smirk still on my lips. His face sank a bit as his eye brows knotted together then when he realized I hadn't really said yes to Trelawney he smiled his blue eyes growing dark.

"That's good" He said as he gave me a cocky smile and ran a hand through his tousled black hair. I studied him for a second. What was it about his cockiness that just attracted me to him like a bug to a flame?

"So what would you have done if I had said yes to going with her?" I asked guess at what the answer could be.

"Oh I would have had to kill her" he said a darker gleam in his blue eyes.

"_Oh really_" I said letting sarcasm drip into my voice while rolling my eyes. I looked out the window and then back at him. He looked like he was serious about what he said. Now it was my turn to cross my arms over my chest. I gave him a nice big smirk.

"Yes that's right"

"Well you know," I said now standing up. I pulled the book towards me so I could place it in my bag. "That killing someone would give you a one way train ticket to Azkaban"

"Oh what would you do then Moony?" he took a step closer to me. I leaned over and placed the book in my bag along with all the others that were in there. I mused for a second on his question. What would I do if Sirius was really in Azkaban? I think we would both suffer from that. A wicked grin replaced the smirk on my lips. What was with me wanting to be bad all of a sudden? The little flame that had started inside my belly was growing into a small fire. I liked the feeling it was giving me.

"_Well_" I began letting the sarcasm drip a little bit longer "I would obviously have to find someone else….to well _you know_. _Do what we do_" I turned towards him placing a finger on his chest and letting it slowly trail down. I was feeling so powerful and bad I didn't know if I ever wanted it to stop. I stopped and pulled my hand away. I let my tongue run over my teeth. I did it to show him. Wow I was being bad and I was feeling great. First it was the comment about Trelawney now this thing about replacing him if he ever went to Azkaban. I liked the feelings these things were giving me.

Sirius's eyes had gone completely black. A throaty growl escaped his slightly parted lips. I stood my ground and looked him dead in the eye. The fire inside me was growing larger by the second and it was Sirius's damn fault. If only he didn't have to be so intriguing and sexy all the time.

"Sirius, is that a threat?" I leaned closer to him. His over powering sent of dry autumn leaves and dark chocolate filled my nostrils and seeped deep into my lungs. I couldn't help but close my eyes.

"Maybe it is" he said also leaning closer. Our noses were almost brushing at this point. One move closer by either one of us would have us in a tight smoldering lip lock.

"Sirius, just shut up" I rolled my eyes.

He didn't say anything because he looked too taken aback. He just stared at me for a moment dark blue eyes going wide then they turned into little slits glaring at me. We were still only inches apart from each other our noses almost brushing, warm breath gliding over each other's faces. I had to hold myself back from totally pressing my chest up against his. I just wanted to feel his body against mine.

Sirius let another deep growl escape the clutches of his jaw. He was one who never liked to be told what to do. He closed the distance between us in a matter of milliseconds before I could let a growl of my own come out. For my growl was stopped by Sirius roughly grabbing each side of my face with his hands and crashing our lips together in a kiss. Now that our bodies were meshed together I didn't think I would be able to hold back any longer. I enlaced my fingers in his thick black hair. My actions only pulled us closer.

Sirius bit down on my lower lip and tugged at it. He didn't bite hard; he only used enough pressure with his teeth to get a reaction from me. I let a gasp slip from my parted lips and I could feel my heart swell beating a little bit faster with each second that we entwined our selves further together. Soon enough my heart would be beating as fast as the golden snitches wings. A spasm of pleasure ran down my spine as he continued to bite and tug at my lip with his nice k9's. Sirius just couldn't resist the fact that I got pleasure out of being bitten.

I gripped his hair tighter. I could feel every strand of it that was laced around my fingers as he began to suck on my bottom lip. It seemed like I could feel all the blood begin to rush right to that spot. My head was starting to spin and I couldn't control the fact that my heart kept doing perpetual back flips in my chest. His hands moved from my face, he placed one in my hair gripping my mousey brown locks in a iron lock, the other he trailed his fingers slowly down my neck as if to drive me crazy then stopped right on my color bone. His fingers dug into my shoulder as he continued to assault me with his mouth. I had my eyes closed and my breathing was becoming ragged in my chest. I could feel my penis stiffen and get extremely hard as Sirius started to slowly grind back and forth against the huge bulge in my trousers with his own. It gave me an exhilarating feeling that he was becoming as turned on as I was. It wouldn't be long before we ended up naked, in one of the big red arm chairs or on the old Turkish rug by the carpet having a good shag.

Sirius bit down on my lip again, and this time I let out a gurgling moan. "mmnnnnhhhhaaa-" I just wanted him, well his nice thick cock so badly. The instant the moan left my lips he cleverly slid his wet tongue into my mouth. At first I just let him prude and poke around, exploring every inch. I thought I was going to go into convulsions when he started to run his tongue along the roof of my mouth. I need more of it, more of him. In seconds our tongues were in a battle for dominance. It took a few seconds but I won. My tongue traced over his in one fluid motion, twirling and dancing. Then I took all of its wet goodness into my mouth and sucked on it. Sirius let out low moan. "Mmmnhhhnaaa"

I sucked on his tongue so hard I could feel it as it started to swell from the pressure. After a few seconds of that, when I knew he couldn't handle it anymore I bit down on his tongue and dragged my teeth along the sides of it.

When I did that he yanked on my hair a little bit harder then I would have liked him to do. A painful gasp got stuck in my throat. I thought I could feel some of hairs rip out of their roots. A deep growl left the cavity of my chest. It was so deep that it mad Sirius pull his mouth away from mine. Now our faces were just inches apart. His eyes were darker then before, he had brooding an intense look to his irises. Our breathing was irregular and ample as it filled and left our lungs.

"Bad Dog," He huffed kissing me letting his tongue run over my lips. He pulled away our eyes never breaking contact. "I'm going to teach you how to be a good boy"

With that he attacked my soft tender mouth with his own compiling me with kisses that should be banned or at least considered some source of dark magic. With him kissing me like this I didn't stand a chance against him. That fire that had started to grow in my belly was now a roaring fire taking down with it whatever was in its path. I fed off of that feeling.

That feeling was growing bigger and stronger inside of me. It brought us to the point where it was all just too much for the both of us to handle. Sirius started to pull at my robes and my fingers scratched at his red and gold quidditch uniform trying to pull it off of his body. The temperature in the room had gone up almost one hundred percent in the last few minutes. I thought I was going to suffocate under all of this material; luckily I had Sirius to help me with taking it off.

Sirius and I stood in front of the fire place. Kissing. Touching. Our tongues slowly rhythmically darting in and out of each other's mouths as our fingers traced themselves all over each other's heated body. Sirius's stomach felt so nice without a quidditch chest pad on it. I could feel every crevice of his tight abbs, feel every living pour of his tender skin with the brush of my finger tips. He shuttered when I traced my fingers down his belly button towards the seam of his pants. I softly twirled my fingers through his hair called a happy trail. It was softer then the hair on his head and it felt weightless like a feather. I wanted to play with it longer but Sirius wasn't going to let that happen.

While still kissing me as passionately as he was in the beginning of all of this he skillfully threaded my robes off of my shoulders. Now I was standing there kissing him in a white button down shirt, tan trousers and my Gryffindor tie. It surprised me that he hadn't gotten my clothes off my body much faster than this. Sirius was only clad in his own pair of tan trousers. He began to unbutton my shirt, one damn button at a time. It was driving me bonkers but I think he was doing it on purpose. Finally my shirt was unbuttoned and it floated off around my shoulders and slithered off of my arms and landed silently in the small pile of clothing around us. I just hoped he would take off my pants next. Sirius raked his nails and fingertips up my stomach and I gasp. Just him raking my skin like that sent spasms down my back. He chuckled against my lips. I tried to growl but he just sucked on my tongue to silence me. He knew all my weak spots like raking and biting. After what he just did I knew I was going to have claw marks on my stomach for about two weeks.

Next to come off were my pants. Those came off fast falling to the rug. I was relived because now my throbbing cock was free of its prison. My underpants sill clung to my hips but I had a feeling those were coming off in the next couple of seconds as well. Without fail down cam my underpants around my ankles. I was completely butt ass naked standing in Gryffindor common room. Wearing a tie doesn't count as wearing clothing. Who stands completely naked in their own common room? I guess I did. I was concentrating so much on Sirius biting my color bone that I didn't notice the tingling sensation I felt on the head of my penis from the draft I got after my underpants came down. His teeth felt like razor blades digging and dragging down my body. I was huffing when Sirius licked down my chest. He had licked a trail that started from my color bone down my chest towards my-

"Ssssiiiirrriiiuuusss" I howled as I felt his juicy tongue trail itself over the small slit in my erect member. Instinctively my hands went up to the back of his head so I could grab his hair. I embedded my fingers in his locks holding on for dear life. Just the feeling of his tongue on my cock sent jittery compulsions down my back. A burst of pleasure exploded like an exploding snap in every corner of my brain. Behind closed eyes I was seeing colors. I had extra sensitive nerve endings because I shifted at the full moon. All of my nerve endings were raw and exposed so it would be less painful when I shifted from human to wear wolf. My nerves were different then humans. Sometimes Sirius tended to forget about that.

I could hear him laugh. I think he was remembering about my nerves. But that didn't stop him. It never did. I could feel my eyes roll behind my closed eye lids. It was just like him to laugh about something like that in a moment like this. I didn't even have time to catch a breath when a hot tantalizing sensation enclosed over the head of my cock. From the way Sirius had zeroed in on to my lower half and how spasms of pure bliss were racketing their way through out my entire body frame I knew it was his mouth. He started to swirl his tongue all over and around the supple head of my swollen shaft.

"mmmmmnnnnnaaaaaaaa" I could see bright colors again. It seemed as if they were taunting me. I wanted Sirius closer. I wanted my entire cock in his mouth. I wanted-"ffuuuucckkkk" I moaned loudly, not caring at this point if anyone else in the whole castle could hear it. The pressure he was putting just on the tip of my head made me dizzy. I clung to his locks, it felt as if my brain was sloshing around in my skull rather than be connected to a bunch of nerves and veins.

"Ppp-ppllease don't stop Padfoot" I barely spoke. I could feel my eyes start to flutter behind my closed eyelids. My heart had never beaten this fast as long as I had been alive. Surly there was a snitch in the place where my heart should have been it was beating so fast. Sirius had now taken my entire throbbing protruding member into his mouth. I thought I was going to explode from all of this pleasure when he started to hum. When he hummed vibrations shot throughout my entire body. I could feel that my knees wanted to give in just so I could clasp on the old Turkish rug and be a bundle of shot over used pleasure filled nerves. But I had to stand until he was done. Only I never wanted him to be done.

I could feel that it was coming closer, that one moment where I would see nothing but stars and my body would be in an overdrive of shivers and jitters. In that moment I would let it all go. I wouldn't be able to hold back and my hot sticky cum would shoot its way into Sirius's mouth. I wouldn't be able to contain my lungs as they let out a deep moan that probably would be heard all over the castle. But I fought to contain that moment; it was the hardest thing I ever had to do in my whole life. A little bit of pre cum dribbled from the tip top of my penis. It didn't seem to slow Sirius down at all he just licked it up with that tongue of his.

When he started to bob his head up and down on my shaft I knew that it was only going to be a matter of seconds before my seed came out of my solid hard cock like a rocket. I now began to rock my hips up in time with his head bobbing up and down, but not so much as if to choke him. I didn't want to choke him but I wanted his mouth to stay forever transfixed to my penis.

"mmmmmmmnnnnnhhhhhaaaaa Merlin's FUCKING beard yesssss" I cried out when Sirius ran his teeth down my hot pounding shaft. I gripped his hair tighter. I tried hard not to rip any out. His teeth sank into the head of my cock and I totally lost it.

"" I couldn't utter any type of coherent speech as I reached my orgasmic peak. I started to sag over and I barely noticed how Sirius hands reached up and placed themselves on my hips gripping them roughly to steady me. All I knew as I shot through my orgasm like a bludger was about a pound of hot sticky cum was shooting its self directly into Sirius's mouth while he continued to bob furiously up and down on my shaft. He was swallowing it like it was the best thing next to butter beer.

After what seemed like an eternity of my cum shooting itself into Sirius's mouth it slowly became a drip and my orgasm was over. I limply let go of Sirius hair. My fingers were cramping up from holding on to him tightly. I was swaying back and forth on my heels without realizing it. Sirius's hands were still on my hips and I knew that he was looking up at me but I still had my eyes closed. Colors of white, pink and red dimly flashed underneath my eyelids. All I could think about was wanting more. More of Sirius, his mouth, his body, his cock, I wanted everything that belonged to him. I wanted to claim it as my own. Carefully I opened my eyes and looked down. Sirius was looking up at me with that famously cocky smile of his. Seeing him look at me like that made my face start to blaze. He had a little bit of my cum on the corner of his upper lip, he must have noticed me staring at it because he ran his tongue over his top row of teeth and then licked all the cum up off of his mouth. It made my heart shop short and then keep beating faster than before. I looked away quickly then back at him. The look in his eyes told me he just wasn't finished with me yet.

He let go of my hips once he was sure I wasn't going to fall over from all of the pleasure my body had to deal with. He quickly stood up. Never taking his eyes off of mine, he watched me watch him as he undid his own trousers. I could feel my face getter hotter at the fact that I was watching Sirius take down his pants. I felt like a child watching something they shouldn't be watching but watched it anyway knowing that surly they were going to get caught. I watched as his trousers went down around his ankles, than came his underpants covered in tiny broom sticks and golden snitches they went down as well.

I couldn't tare my eyes away as he stepped out of them and kicked them towards an arm chair. He stood now bare in front of me. I let my eyes linger on his erect hard member standing out away from his plum ball sack. It was standing out there in the open, I could feel my eyes widen just a bit. It was like finding out you could fly on a broomstick for the first time. I know that I had seen Sirius's penis before, it's not like it was the first time I was seeing it. There was just something about the way it looked right now in this moment. Maybe it was the fact that it was right in front of me and all I had to do was reach out and touch it if I wanted to, but I couldn't. There was something stopping me. His penis was big, slightly bigger than mine which was a total of seven and half inches. His shaft was a light pinkish pale color, the head of his penis a little bit pinker then the rest. Breaking my stare away from his shaft I glanced at him through my eye lashes. He was smirking; his arms crossed his amazing chest. I could feel myself flush again. But I knew I had nothing to be embarrassed about. It's not like anyone else was in the common room with us. It was just us together and we were both stark naked.

Sirius took a step towards me. Reaching out he grabbed me by my tie I was still wearing. He twined it once around his hand and tugged me close to him I staggered a bit trying to step out of my underpants and trousers that were still around my ankles, our chest rubbed up together as he wrapped his arms around my neck clasping his hands together behind my back. Our noses tickled each other's and our lips met in a kiss. One single kiss. In that one kiss I felt everything he was feeling was mixing with everything that I ever felt towards him everything was colliding together. It was a nice feeling. One of the nicest feelings I've had in my whole life. It felt like I was loved.

Faster than Hagrid can ride a broom, Sirius pulls me down with him onto the old colorful Turkish rug that we had just been standing on. It feels different laying on it now that I'm naked. It kind of has an itchy wool feeling to it like a wool sweater that your grandmother knitted for you but you refuse to wear it. The wool in this rug is going to give my back a rug burn once Sirius was done with me. I lay my arms above my head and lift my head up off the floor just in time to meet Sirius steamy mouth with a kiss. Breaking away he sits back up on his hunches in front of me. He props my legs up so my knees are up towards the ceiling and my feet are flat, the bristles of the rug go in between my toes. I look up at him again and he smiles showing me a set of perfect straight white teeth. I can't help but smile back. My heart beat starts to quicken its pace again waiting anticipating the moment when he will be everything I want. Sirius will be mine.

With one hand he holds on to my wrist, his fingers go round fastening on to my skin. His fingers around my wrist hold on tight as if he doesn't want to let me go. His fingernails…what he has of them anyway start digging into my flesh. It stings; I really hope he does cause me to bleed. While holding my wrist he straddles me, completely sitting on my stomach. His free hand goes straight for my hair. He knots his fingers in between my hair in a vice grip. He leans in closer to my face so that his whole body is hunched over mine. With one hard jerk of his wrist my head is ripped right off the floor and our lips crash in a kiss. I try not to wince while he is kissing me. I felt more of my hair rip out of their roots.

After a good long kiss, he jerks his wrist and my mouth is pulled away from his. He looks down at me and smiles a wicked evil smile. A smile that would have told the damn Sorting Hat to put in him in Slytherin right away no questions asked. His once blue eyes are now completely black.

"Remus" he hisses almost snake like, his face is close enough to mine that I realize for the first time his breath smells like mint. His eyes are turning into black slits. "You haven't been a good dog. I have to teach you that dogs who growl at their masters get punished" he yanked hard on my head causing us to kiss again.

His mouth was a frenzy, kissing me like he never kissed me before; I would have to say he was under some kissing curse. Every time I tried to kiss him back he would just yank on my hair causing me to gasp. A slight tingling pain had started to form at the top of my skull were Sirius fingers were placed in my hair. I really hoped by the end of this I had hair left or that I wasn't left with a bald patch on the top of my head. After a couple of times of getting my hair pulled I gave up trying to kiss him back, I just let him have his way with my mouth.

Yanking me away from him for one last time Sirius whispered "Remus good dogs get treated with rewards, but bad dogs only get punished. What a bad bad dog you've been. It's just too bad you can't be good"

I growl just for the sake of it. It rumbles low in my chest, escaping my partly open mouth. I growl just because I can. He stares at me. His black eyes widen and then quickly turn back to slits.

"You really shouldn't have done that" he thrashed my head back so it hit the floor. Stars danced in front of my watering eyes. I couldn't help it when the tears started to leak over and make my heated cheeks all sticky and wet.

Sirius's eyes went wide again flashing a slight sparkling blue as he realized he had hurt me enough to make me cry. He had told me once it was the last thing he wanted to do, make me cry. He looked down at me leaning it so our noses were brushing. "Please don't cry moony" Sirius said so soft and tenderly I had to strain to hear him. In one sweeping motion before I got to blink, he licked up the tears that streamed down both my flushed cheeks and planted a little kiss on my nose.

In that same moment his eyes flashed back to black and a nefarious smile spread across his light pink lips. I had just lost all my hope in him. Sirius was lying completely on top of me; he kissed and bit my neck slowly all the while making his way up my jaw line as I huffed and gasp. When he stopped kissing and biting me he rubbed his nose against the light pink scar I had on my face running from the side of my nose diagonally across my cheek. All I could think about was all the love bites I was going to have to hide with a healing charm when this was over.

I mentally rolled my eyes; I was the one that always hid my love bites Sirius on the other hand just let them show. He bragged about nailing someone in the corridor. People came to him for sex advice, it was crazy. But that someone always ended up being me.

After he was finished nuzzling my face Sirius sat up. With the hand on my wrist he let go of them. But he still had a vice grip on my hair so I was in a whole hella of lot of luck. But now that my wrist were free I could my blood flowing to the spot were Sirius had gripped them so tightly. My wrist didn't feel numb anymore and I flexed them a couple of times to see if I still had movement. I didn't want to have to re-grow my wrist bones just because my boyfriend liked to have rough sex. Re-growing bones was a nasty business. I didn't want to have to spend my night when I wasn't under mountains of homework in the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey over my shoulder and me staying up all night waiting for Sirius to sneak in only to get caught. When they weren't broken a wave of relief washed over me. I was probably going to have bruises in the shape of hands. But that was noting out of the ordinary, I always got bruises when Sirius and I had sex there was just no way around it for me.

Sirius watched me with dark eyes as I moved my wrist. He chuckled deep in his throat a laugh that sent unwanted shivers down my spine. His laugh seemed like it could be laced with something dark something that just didn't fit his personality at all. I ignored it knowing that he wouldn't remember about it tomorrow anyway.

With out giving me time to think Sirius snapped my head back. With that swift movement of his wrist I was sure I heard my neck crack in two different places. It hit the floor but not as hard as the first time just hard enough for me to blink a couple of times. I guess Sirius learned his lesson; he wasn't going to make me cry again. For that I was thankful. Not making me cry gave him a reason to go softer on my body then he wanted to.

Sirius's free hand went up to this mouth. Wiggling his fingers in front of my face I knew it was time. My heart gave a shutter in anticipation. One by one he stuck his fingers in his mouth as I watched him. Each finger he put in his mouth he took his time licking and sucking them, until they were dripping wet with his sticky spit. Just watching him suck on his fingers was starting to make my penis hard again. Sirius didn't stick his pinky finger in his mouth instead he tore my head up off the floor and quickly stuck his finger in my mouth before I had reason to object.

I sucked on his finger swirling and twirling my tongue all along his finger tip then down his entire finger taking all of it into my mouth. I could tell that he had been scratching at a tree again. His fingernail was short and uneven, he only scratched at trees when he was in his animagus form. He was only in his animagus form when I shifted into a wear wolf. It made him nervous when I shifted, like I was going to hurt myself. What did he take me for an amateur?

I watched him watching me suck his finger. I made sure this finger was really covered in my spit as seeing it was going to be the last finger to enter me. I wanted it to be good and wet so I couldn't feel it like the other ones. Sirius whipped his finger out of my mouth, when he was done looking over all of his fingers he repositioned himself on my body in a way so that his hard cock would have no trouble at all when he wanted to shove it up my awaiting entrance. In the position he was in now he would have no trouble at all penetrating me with ease.

"Are you ready?" Sirius taunted me by waving his fingers again, grinning like the evil sick twisted Slytherin bastard he should have been. Sirius places a hot wet kiss right smack dab in the middle of my chest.

"I'm ready" I say taking a deep breath in through my nose. I brace myself by closing my eyes, my heart beat is getting faster and harder, it feels like big mighty dragon wings are in my chest.

"Time to be punished" Sirius's voice is all glossed over and polished it doesn't even sound like its real. It doesn't sound like he was the one to say that to me.

Sirius's first finger glides over my awaiting entrance. I know that he is dragging things out just to get on my nerves. But I don't let it bother me. Right now I'm concentrating on building that once roaring fire I had in my belly back up. I take a deep breath in through my nose and let it out through my mouth. When his finger finally starts to put pressure on my warm puckering skin I suck in a deep breath holding it in. My shoulder muscles start to twitch as in if to tell me to relax but I can't. I can't relax until this feeling inside me is satisfied. I can only wait knowing that in a few seconds Sirius would be inside me. I could feel my shaft stiffen at the thought of Sirius inside me. Just thinking any thoughts about Sirius and him being inside me made me want to give attention to my quickly hardening shaft. In a few minutes I knew it would be at the point where it would be ready to explode.

Flinching I let out the huge breath of hot air that I had been holding as Sirius's first finger carefully pushed its way into my entrance. Instantly my eyes popped open. I could feel at first how Sirius just pushed his finger from side to side against my entrance walls. It was kind of uncomfortable, because I could feel his jagged uneven nail scrape against the soft edges. Knowing that it was uncomfortable I wasn't going to make things awkward by watching him stretch my entrance for penetration instead I watched the ceiling.

"Oh God Moony, When did you become so damn tight" Sirius asked me. It kind of sounded like he was having a little difficulty.

I rolled my eyes glaring down at him from which he would allow me to do as seeing his hand was still clamped in my hair.

"We haven't had a good fuck in about two months," I said dryly. "You and Prongs are always _too busy_ beating up Snivellus" I touch up my tone with a bit of sarcasm. I look away from him.

"Oh well that has to change" He said pushing another finger in my entrance along with the first one, instantly making me gasp. My shoulders roll off the rug. This was super uncomfortable now. I took a deep breath through my nose and let it out my mouth as he stretched me twisting his fingers in an out. I felt tears starting to brim at the corner of my eyes. Quickly I wipe them away I didn't want Sirius to feel twice as guilty for making me cry again.

A third finger enters and my back stays arched off the carpet. He pushes them deeper and I let out a strangled cry. I almost forgot how much this part hurts. There is a lot of pain before the pleasure. Why do I let myself endure all of this?

"Enjoying your punishment yet dog?" Sirius asks reveling in how much pain this is causing me.

"Sod off" I half growl half wince from the pain of his three fingers. I have to keep telling myself there are only two more fingers to go before I can get to the good stuff. It seems like an eternity.

"I would," he grunts pushing a fourth finger inside me. I bit my lip, I hope it bleeds. "But I'm kind of busy at the moment" a sadistic smile appears on his handsome facial features.

I roll my eyes at him. Smiling back at me he tares my head off the rug and kisses me. I enjoy it because kissing him is distracting me from the pain I feel inside. His lips run over mine and I let him enter, kissing him takes my mind off of things for a while. When Sirius sticks his fifth and last finger inside of me I don't even realize because I am enjoying the fact that he is now sucking on my tongue and I that I like it way too much. I can feel a slight throbbing feeling start to grow in my member.

After a good solid minute of feeling all of Sirius's fingers twist, turn and push around inside my entrance he pulls them out thinking I'm stretched well and good. I slowly inch my back to the rug again. My shoulders start to relax, for a second. They tense up again when he replaces his fingers with the tip of his hard cock, grazing my entrance. His hand places itself on my shoulder his thumb brushing my color bone over and over again. It almost seems like by doing that he is able to reassure himself that he can do this.

Sirius pushes himself inside of me. But his penis did get not deep enough inside of me yet for it to feel anything but uncomfortable. He slides it out and tries again. This time it was painful and more tears brimmed in my eyes making me see the common room as a fuzzy red and gold blur. I wiped the tears away with shaky hands. Resting them on Sirius's shoulders I take a deep breath to try and clear my head for the few moments of pain that I will have to endure before this gets any better.

Sliding out again Sirius gives one good thrust to sheath his entire member deep inside me. He hit a raw nerve because I can start to feel shivers gravitate down my spine. That time wasn't painful but it wasn't all that pleasant either. Again he repeats himself and with each thrust of his hips it gets better.

Sirius begins to ram his cock into me. He is thrusting his hard cock into me at a much faster pace than before. It is coming to the point where it doesn't feel uncomfortable but bearable even though he hasn't hit that one spot yet. His breathing is becoming heavy and warmer. When he breathes out, little bits of his breath stick to my neck like a light mist. His thumb is now pushing into my color bone and all I can seem to think about his how his heart is beating just a little bit faster than mine.

With his nose pressed into my neck and his hand on my color bone, Sirius thrust so hard into me that I thought he had hurt himself. But by him thrusting that hard had help him to find my spot, my one ultimate pleasure spot. I grabbed at his shoulders and lolled my head back. He must have known that by him thrusting that hard had worked because of my reaction. He did it again and it was pure bliss. I let out a throaty yes and wrapped my arms around his neck so that my fingers could dig into the back of his shoulder blades.

Sirius thrust like that but harder than ever before and faster too. Each thrust made his momentum faster and stronger so I wrapped my legs around his lower back and butt to keep him inside of me. My heels dug into the soft skin of his upper butt. My nails dug and scrapped at skin.

His thrusting into my prostrate made my penis hard instantly. Now my cock was poking me in the stomach and ribcage. It was throbbing so hard. I swear little bits of precum were going to start dribbling out at any second. But it didn't matter all that mattered was that Sirius keep hitting my prostrate with his hard large dick.

"nnnnmmmmmaaaaa" I moaned. I started to rock my body in time with his thrust. My fingers dug deeper into his skin. It didn't matter if I made him bleed. He would understand and clean it up latter. I would probably leave him with some pretty good scars. Scars that he would go around showing off saying that someone he was nailing in the corridor gave them to him when he was shagging their brains out.

"Damn," Sirius exhaled his warm breath onto my shoulder "you're so fucking tight, my dick can barely move inside you. It feels like your walls are trying to suffocate my dick" he panted as he thrusts became more vigorous.

I gave him a look that said are you kidding me right now. "Shove it" I panted. I could feel his penis throbbing as it was inside me. But every time he hit my prostrate I felt amazing in words beyond describable. I closed my eyes and a splash of colors dance their way across my eye lids. My heart was going a mile a minute and I thought my body was going to explode from all the pleasure it was receiving from Sirius's thick hard cock.

"Don't mind if I do" he laughed in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

Instantly I can feel the head of his pounding cock slam into my prostrate. My back arches off the rug and I push my face into his neck and shoulders to hold back a loud moan. Nuzzling my nose into his shoulder, as he thrust deeper into me I open my mouth and bite down on his soft skin. It's warm and tender in my mouth and it distracts me from all the pleasure shooting to my brain on over drive. By biting Sirius's shoulder it made him utter a deep moan of his own.

"mmmmmmmnnnnnnaaaaaaaa" I knew just how sensitive he was to biting as well. So I took advantage of that. I bit him again this time right along his neck. I need my teeth from side to side with his skin still in my mouth he is going to have a bright big red mark on his neck, maybe with teeth indents but he won't care. Another deep throaty moan escapes his sweet lips.

"nnnnnmmmmhhhhaaaaaaa"

In one quick motion my mouth is leaving his skin and I am being torn away from his neck, my head slams back against the rug. My head spins for a second then I blink to see straight again. I had forgotten that he still had his hand in my hair.

"Only bad dogs bite" he growls at me our noses inches apart. I look into his deep black eyes wishing I could see blue instead. He leans down and bits me so hard on the neck I was sure he would come up with a little bit of blood in his mouth. Biting me and having him thrust hard into me makes a little bit of precum dribble out of my stiff member onto my stomach I can feel it as it makes its way down my happy trail, getting caught in the inter web of light fluffy hairs. He pulls away tugging at my skin with his teeth, knowing that he had me right where he wants me.

I try and turn my head not to look at him but his hand has gripped my hair so roughly that when I move I feel more hair ripping out of their roots. I want to get away from his evil grin. I know that smile doesn't really belong to him. I close my eyes but even with my eyes close I can almost hear him grinning. I want nothing more than slap that dirty smirk right off his face but I know that if I did that he would slam my head back against the rug and I would probably end up bleeding if I wasn't already. I just kept my eyes close and reveled in my orgasm.

I let my orgasm fill my whole body. I am panting now more than Sirius is. I have worked up a sweat from my body rocking back and forth in time with his thrust. It's a light sheen, its all over my chest and thighs. My body is shaking and I keep my eyes squeezed shut. At the end of this I am going to have a really bad rug burn on my lower back and butt only it doesn't matter because I feel only the pleasure ricocheting through every square inch of my being. My heels dig deeper into Sirius's back; I want nothing more than his cock hitting my prostrate over and over again.

Sirius's hand slips down to my chest from my color bone but I don't take notice. When his hand wraps around my stiff member I open my eyes. Surprisingly his hand is cooler then the temperature of his body rubbing up against mine. Sirius's thumb brushes over the head of my cock and I shutter and my eyes flutter closed. Bright red flashes behind my closed eye lids as Sirius thrust into me and rubs the head of my cock with his thumb over and over again.

"nnnnmmmmhhhhhaaaaaa fffuucck yesss Sirius..Please" I moaned out of my hot lungs that I could feel pounding in my chest. I thrust this time so my hips came an inch of the rug and I found that by doing that his hot hard cock hit my prostrate at a new angle of penetration. I let out another moan of pleasure "" every why his cock hit my prostrate just felt like joy to me.

"Please what?" Sirius breathed heavily on my neck. I whimpered wanting to let out another moan as his thumb swiveled around the head of my cock.

"Pleasssseee….mmmnnnnnaaaaa," he pumped his palm down my shaft. "Please pump my shaft and fuck me hard at the same time" I choked out. I let another moan leave my mouth as he began to shift his hand up and down on my juicy cock. "mmmnnnnhhhhhaaaaa God Fuck yess" I groaned. Sirius pumped and thrust rhythmically in time with one another. My head was spinning any my body just couldn't take it anymore but the pleasure kept coming. I began to bounce my hips up and down to make his cock stay on my prostrate longer with each thrust he gave. Right now it didn't even seem like Sirius was breaking a sweat and I was the one that was tired. I guess a lot of thrusting up to get more cock action on your prostrate is tiring.

After one good thrust Sirius gave into me, where I though his cock was up somewhere near my ribcage it happened.

"Sirius, I'm going to~" I moaned as hot sticky cum proceeded to squirt all over my stomach and chest as well as leaking on Sirius. I couldn't hold back and it just kept coming out. It got everywhere between my chest, stomach and the inside of my thighs. Even though I came Sirius didn't stop until a minute later.

"Fuck, Moony I can't hold back nnnnnmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhaaaaa, yess god yess" Sirius moans into my neck. He cums, shooting his hot seed inside of me. I hold onto his shoulders as he thrust through his orgasm. Another growling moan escapes his mouth "nnnnaaaaaammmmmhhhhaaa"

After he is done we lay there on the rug, limp and tangled in each other's arms. Our hot sticky bodies are stuck to each other like glue. Taking a deep breath I lay there with my head on Sirius's chest listening to him breath. It is quite relaxing to hear both the sound of his heart and mind pounding in my ears. I look up at him and see that he is watching me. I can feel my face start to flush. He cups my face in his hand and pulls me into a sweet kiss. I can feel heat radiating off of his lips and taste a small amount of sweat. But I don't care.

Pulling away he whispers in my ear something that makes me laugh out loud "You take your punishment well"

"Shut up" I poked him in the ribs. He laughed kissing the top of my head.

We lay there for a few more seconds entangled in each other's nakedness when I realized something that confused me the hell out of me. No one had been in or out of the Gryffindor common room since around dinner time and that was the time when Sirius fist came up to me while I was sting at the table. That had happened to be three hours ago. I could feel my eyebrows not in confusion. Well if no one was in the common room but Sirius and I were the fuck was everyone else?

I propped myself up on my elbow to get a better look at Sirius. He had his blue eyes closed and he was rubbing his fingers all along the back of my neck. It was kind of ticklish but right now I could care less about being tickled I wanted to know why I hadn't seen a damn Gryffindor in the past three hours.

"Sirius, where is every one and why haven't they seen us" I said studying his face. His eye popped open big and wide and the look on his face was as if someone told him he couldn't play quidditch any more. He quickly untangled himself from my grasp. Standing he waved his arms in the air then dropped them by his side.

"Fuck" he swore running over still naked to the portrait hole, realizing he was still naked he ran back to the rug. "Fuck, shit" he said again running hand through his black mop of hair.

"Moony you have to get up, hurry put on all your close" he leaned down and pulled me up. He scrambled around to get his underpants, trousers and quidditch robes. I stand there with my hands on my hips not moving as he rushes around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Why? You have to tell me where everyone is" I said as Sirius pulled on his underpants then hopped into his trousers. He was acting very skittish. He stopped what he was doing and looked at me like I was the one who was running around the common room like a crazy nut case.

He stood there half dresses a look on his face like he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to answer my question. After a moment of glaring at him he snapped out of it.

"They are outside the common room" he pulled his quidditch chest protector up over his head.

"How did they all get outside the common room" I tapped my foot on the rug. I was getting more impatient as the seconds ticked on.

"I locked them out" he said now putting on his first quidditch robe.

"When" I said. I still hadn't gotten my close on.

"When I came back from quidditch practice it was dinner. Everyone was in the great hall but you so I checked the library. You weren't there either so I came here and found you were sitting at the table. So I locked us into the common room so no one could get in from the outside. Even the Fat Lady doesn't know that I put a lock charm on her portrait frame" he panted trying to get his last quidditch robe on his body.

All I could do was stare at him. He did that just so he could be with me. He risked getting in trouble just so he could love me. I could feel my heart swell in my chest. I always guess he loved me but I never really knew till now. Now I was sure that Sirius Black was in love with me. The happy thing was that I was in love with him as well. Since I hadn't made a move to get my close, Sirius started scrambling around getting them for me.

"So does that mean" I stopped in mid sentence still going over the fact that he loved me over and over again in my head.

"Yes everyone is probably locked outside wondering why the fuck they can't get into the bloody common room" he shoved my close at me. I looked at him like he didn't just say that.

"Everyone is outside" I could feel my eyes widen like the fact just hit me in the face like a rouge bludger.

"Yes" Sirius raised his hands in the air in an exasperated way.

"Shit fuck" I swore realizing that this wasn't good. If Sirius got caught he could be in detention for a year. Damn if I got caught. I wasn't going to spend a year in detention that was for sure. I pulled on all my close, faster than Prongs had ever caught that damn golden snitch.

Sirius waited until I had on all my close and was putting on my socks did he then go over to the portrait hole.

"Alohomora" he said to the back of the portrait of the fat lady. Backing away he came over to me as I stood by the table and waited for a bunch of angry Gryffindors to come through that portrait hole and beat the crap out of us for keeping them locked out of the common room for so long.

As if on key the portrait hole burst open and in came Prongs and Wormtail followed by the rest of the Gryffindor house. They all seemed to be a little peeved and grumpy for the fact that they had been locked out of their own house for three hours. But when they saw Sirius and I just standing over by the table with goofy grins on our faces, they didn't even bother. We looked like we had just pulled off the best school prank in history. In fact we did. Sirius had a knack for pulling off great pranks and everyone knew that, they weren't going to mess with the prank master. I'm glad they didn't come after us though that wouldn't have been good. We got away with this, only by the scrape of our skin.

Prongs came up to Sirius and I with a big impish grin on his face, his hazel eyes had a mischievous glint in them like he knew that Sirius and I had been downright shagging for three hours. He stuck out his hand and Sirius took it now smiling that same impish grin.

"Well done sir, well done" Prongs said smiling. Letting go of Sirius's hand he went up the steps to our dorm room and disappeared. I could only look at Sirius with a face that said, what the hell is that suppose to mean. Sirius looked at me giving me a shy smile he ran his hand through his messy black hair

"Sirius, what did Prong's mean by that" I put a hand on my hip.

"Well ummm you know" he chuckled not looking at me directly. It gave me a sinking feeling like Prongs knew something that Sirius wasn't telling me. After a second I finally caught on. My eyes widened and I let a gasp out of my mouth. Prongs knew about Sirius and I being together.

"He knows doesn't he" I threw my hands in the air. Sirius didn't look at me but looked at his toes he was twisting and spinning into the rug.

"Knows what exactly" Sirius said playing it off like he had no idea that Prongs knew. What bullshit.

"About us" I hissed through clenched teeth. I was glaring at him so hard it hurt my eyes. He still wouldn't look at me. His face was getting redder and redder and he was becoming more fidgety. Thankfully no one in the common room was paying attention to us over by the table. They were either to pissed off at us, or just did care. Either choice was a good one for me. It made me feel like less people knew about my love life.

"Well…He is my best mate..and I just-" Sirius looked up at me. Puppy dog eyes never fazed me not once no matter how many times he tried to use them on me it didn't work. I don't know why he tried them now.

"So he knows then about us?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. It kind of bothered me that Prongs knew about me and Sirius. For one thing I wasn't so open about my love life like he was with Lucy. Some things I just wanted to keep private. But I guess that wasn't going to happen.

"Yes" Sirius said like he was a kid getting caught doing something he knew he wasn't supposed to be doing. I gave out a huge sigh. Hopefully Wormtail didn't know about us. I would at least like to keep some part about me and Sirius private.

"Sirius" I gave him a look like he had just totally obliterated my feelings to small pieces. Which he did so it wasn't far from the truth.

"You know I truly love you" he said coming closer to me. I looked away. I knew that he loved me if he didn't he wouldn't have gone through all the trouble to lock the Gryffindor house from the inside out so no one could get it. I couldn't look back at him; I didn't want other people to start noticing us acting like this. He grabbed my hand and held it. I didn't pull away. He started to pull me toward the dorm room stairs. I followed his lead.

Once we were up the stair way far enough that no one would see us he turned back to me. He placed a hot kiss on my cheek "I really do love you" he whispered. Then he continued to drag me up into the seventh year Gryffindor dorm were we spent the rest of the night with Prongs and Wormtail.

I loved him too I just didn't know what I would do without him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so we made it out on the other side. Yea I know its supper long. It has a lot of details. I hope you didn't get bored or hated it by any means. Is it awkward asking what you guys thought of it? Or am I just making it awkward…yea its me…..I tend to do that. I'll just shut up and drink my coffee. Oh I forgot to tell you this in the beginning authors note, "the corridor" is a place in Hogwarts were all the kids go to get it on, you know like in your school there is probably some hall or stair well that were all the kids go to hook up with their boyfriends or girlfriends "the corridor" is just like that in Hogwarts. Oh and when I talk about Prongs and Lucius (Lucy) they are together as in they like to fuck each other. Now I didn't bother to explain that in my fic cuz it would have taken too much time. But keep it a secret cuz Lily doesn't know that Prongs flies a broom for the other side. When I was writing this fanfic I had a lot of doubt about it. I wanted it to be good. I have no idea what it is. It could be bloody horrible for all I know. I'm just glad you took the time to read it. This fanfic is going to have more chapters. So I'm not just going to leave you hanging. Hope you enjoyed it. There is plenty more Moony and Padfoot to come soon. Okay well g2g write some more steamy hot smutty sex between Moony and Padfoot. Bye bye for now until we meet again ~ Alice <strong>


End file.
